


Hello Spring

by psyclonus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: But it's more...mechanical than other fics, Fluff, It's also Mesothulas not Tarantulas, M/M, Sort of..., We makin a spark baby, hard to be fluffy with IDW Prowl haha, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyclonus/pseuds/psyclonus
Summary: Prowl has challenged Mesothulas into creating an indestructible spark, however, he may end up regretting that choice. It's pretty mild for a fic about these two but it's fun regardless.
Relationships: Prowl/Tarantulas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Hello Spring

“Mesothulas… I’m not sure this is a good idea.” Prowl’s apprehension snapped Mesothulas away from the control panel. He didn’t want Prowl to be too uncomfortable, though how comfortable can one be with their chest cavity open and a rather insidious looking machine attached to your spark? 

“Don’t worry my dear, this won’t hurt one bit,” Mesothulas walked over to Prowl, laying upon the slab and placing a gentle reassuring servo on his shoulder. 

“I’ve tested it dozens of times and tested until not a single failure happened.” The servo moved up to Prowl’s helm, petting as he looked over Prowl with such adoration. If the police bot could move he’d move away from the touch and look. But his arms and legs were strapped down, even his helm had a belt over it to make sure he didn’t move. It was a gentle procedure, scanning his spark and extracting the coding from it. At least that’s what Mesothulas had said. 

“I’m sure I don’t want to know what happened to the failures.” Prowl scrunched his face up to give Mesothulas a very disturbed look, which of course never seemed to disway the scientist. That was a good thing, Prowl couldn’t associate with someone who might be weak willed. Mesothulas was far from it. He never seemed to worry about the ethics of an experiment but rather if he can  _ impress  _ Prowl. Without giving Mesothulas too much credit, Prowl just continued to challenge him. One of these challenges was currently happening… 

“My dearest Prowl, you know what happened to them, you brought them here.” He seemed so pleased with himself as he turned away and went back to the control panel. Mesothulas wasn’t wrong, Prowl did lead mechs here, criminals mostly, ones that wouldn’t be missed but it still left a bad taste in his intake. 

“You think this will help you create an indestructible spark?” Prowl stared up at the machine above him. Asking Mesothulas to invent such a thing was probably not the best idea, but adding undying super-soldiers to the Autobot ranks would certainly outweigh the cost. 

“I don’t  _ think,  _ Prowl,” Without turning away he responded, though Prowl could easily hear the devilish little grin Mesothulas had underneath that mask. Not a moment later Prowl heard a nob being turned and the machine whirled alive. Lights flickered on and he could see gears begin to rotate. 

“I  _ know  _ it will.” Mesothulas finished his sentence turning back around to watch the process take place. Remain calm Prowl, that’s what he repeated in his helm, but the pressure he began to feel against his spark made it hard. Mesothulas said this would extract the coding so Prowl had to expect the machine to actually delve into his spark, but he didn’t expect the fear to take over his logic. His back strut tried to arch away from the machine, but from how tight he was strapped down it was nearly impossible. Once that didn’t work he felt woozy, his processor was both trying to calm himself and calculate chances of success. Nothing was working, his optics were blown wide as the panic began to set deep within him. Mesothulas must have noticed Prowl’s trepidation because soon Prowl felt something else he could focus on. The crazed scientist was petting his helm again and the look on his faceplate was a look of adoration and concern. Disgusting, why did he pretend so hard to actually care about Prowl? 

It felt like an eternity, Mesothulas’ soothing voice and the tight almost painful pressure against his spark. Every once in a while Mesothulas would stop speaking to glance back at the control panel, most likely to check how much has been processed. Prowl couldn’t even guess anymore. His panic began to melt away into pure dizziness, his processor no longer even functioning at its proper capacity, much like Prowl had slipped into recharge while still being fully awake. 

He hadn’t even realized the machine stopped when it did. Mesothulas’ servos were carefully detaching it from Prowl’s spark and everything just seemed to grow silent. It took the straps being removed from his frame for his processor to drag itself back to Cybertron. 

“How are you feeling?” Mesothulas seemed concerned but there was a lace of excitement and curiosity that only a ridiculous scientist could have. Though maybe he wanted to prove his dedication to Prowl by leaning down and pressing his faceplate against Prowl’s slowly rebooting helm. Perhaps a feigned kiss. Didn’t matter. Then everything seemed to pile back onto him at once. Prowl suddenly sat up as the panic controlled him for just a moment before fading away. 

“Don’t...ever do that to me again.” Prowl growled but he couldn’t really bring himself to be angry, he did ask for Mesothulas to create this indestructible spark by any means necessary. Only then did he notice the pleased look on Mesothulas’ face. 

“What?” With a squint he swung his legs off the slab then checked down at his spark, it seemed fine enough, so he closed his chest plating to once again keep it concealed. 

"The process was a success, sweet-spark. Would you like to see it?” The outstretched servo was beckoning Prowl. It was odd that with little hesitance he accepted the servo, using it to help him off the slab. The panic still had a bit of control over his legs after all. Mesothulas was gentle and caring but energetic, clearly excited as he led Prowl to the control panel. 

“Here,” Mesothulas pointed to the screen, Many other mechs would probably have no way of deciphering the coding and numbers upon the screen but Prowl had learned Mesothulas’ programming language long ago. 

“It’s creating a spark based on coding in your own...with a few little tweaks from my genius.” Primus, he was right, but would it actually create a proper life? As Prowl thought about it Mesothulas then led him over to the output chamber on the machine. There inside a little tube was a glowing ball, it was small but it was growing by the nano-klik. Prowl was visibly speechless, optics wide and intake open. It was beginning to look like a normal spark yet this one he knew was indestructible. WIthout much thought Prowl’s servo reached out and pressed itself against the glass of the tube, he could feel the warmth from inside. 

“Instead of destroying something, we’ve created… Don’t you think it’s beautiful?” Somehow, Mesothulas thought it was appropriate to place his servo over Prowl’s. He honestly didn’t know how to respond or react, usually distancing himself from such acts. Ever since joining the Autobot cause he’s forced himself to grow cold with pure calculation but seeing this little spark grow before him had a strange impact. The feeling made it almost impossible for Prowl to pull his servo away. This super soldier wasn’t just that... They were going to be a mech, full grown with emotions and experiences. And a fragment of Prowl’s own spark within. What strange and horrible life will they be forcing this small spark into? 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I wanted to sort of explain a bit of my headcanon on how Springer's spark was made, or at least the thought of it really. Since Prowl is constructed cold he's got a bit of a different thing going on in his spark. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
